BitterSweet
by Lizzie-Neko-Hearts
Summary: Y tu Sonic, aceptas a Amy como tu esposa- pregunto el padre ya alterado. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo ayer estaba con Shadow muy feliz, me sentía tan libre al estar con él; pero ahora estoy aquí dándole vida a esta farsa, a este engaño. Sonic – pregunto ella con los ojos cristalizados y viéndome con recelo, sabía que estaba pensando en él, como quiere que le olvide si con él me


…Es curioso como las persona esconden facetas diferentes de la vida…

La realidad no es comparada a la ficción, sin embargo es más fácil dejarnos llevar por los instintos del momento y olvidar lo que no podemos hacer.

¿Sería tan fácil negar atracción por algo que a la vista de todos es repudiado y odiado? La verdad es la realidad, no es ser diferente sino tener gustos distintos a los de las personas "normales"

El dolor une más que el amor de alguna forma no puedo odiarlo por lo que es o hace, de alguna forma lo prefiero así, real y sincero sin la necesidad de ocultarse con esa apariencia tan heroica que representa.

Pero también tengo miedo, no me imagino lo que pasaría si se enteran de sus gustos, ni yo mismo me lo imaginaba, de cierta forma eso me gusta, sentir temor sentirme por una vez el sumiso y no el dominante… o al menos eso recuerdo…

La noche oculta muchos misterios, pero eso es lo que menos importa la verdad es que muchos de esos misterios son patéticos o estúpidos diría yo, pero también le oculto algo a la noche.

¿Es tan malo el rechazo o el miedo al qué dirán? No me preocupa sin embargo él nunca se da cuenta de lo que siento, no comprende que el revive mi mundo con solo su presencia, con su sonrisa me deja sin aliento pero lo que más me encanta es escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, esos labios carnosos llenos de pasión y deseo.

Porque simplemente no puedo pararle y decirle "Te Amo", es ridículo pensar en eso que me es imposible no ruborizarme ante mis pensamientos infantiles, bueno así los califico yo. Tanto era mi deseo que ahora no entiendo esta realidad, pasamos peleando siempre y de repente ¡bam! Estoy atrapado en cuatro paredes y con los ojos vendados. No recuerdo muy bien la noche pasada pero eso es lo de menos lo que me interesa es saber quien me trajo aquí y por qué me tiene amarrados y manos y pies. Siento el frio de la noche, me duele ligeramente la cabeza, poco a poco voy recuperando la conciencia.

¡Joder ahora lo recuerdo! Ayer él me invito a una de sus patéticas fiestas; lo sabía, esas bebidas tenían algo; pero porque me traería aquí, piensa torturarme o burlarse de mi estado, no lo sé.

Todo empezó anoche, muy tranquilo caminando me dirigía a mi hogar, trabajar para GUN es estresante y agotador menos mal me dieron descanso esta semana, ahora pienso relajarme en mi tina con agua caliente pasando por mis poros e incitándome a pensar en que estará haciendo él. Hace mucho que no le veo, estará bien, pensara en mi o siquiera se preocupara por mí… déjate de tonterías Shadow, es un erizo orgulloso y narcista, solo se preocupa por él y sus amigos; creo que no soy ni su amigo, ¿no sería mucho pedir que me tratara igual a ellos solo por un momento, que se olvidara de la rivalidad que existe entre nosotros, en la terrible realidad a la que me enfrento todos los días?

Otra vez mi cabeza está en una lucha interminable con mi corazón, tan sumido en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta que él estaba justo a mi lado

-¡Hola Shadow!- grito eufóricamente mientras levantaba una mano y me saludaba. Tan desprevenida fue mi reacción que lo que se ocurrió en ese momento fue pegarle - ¡Mierda, no vuelva a hacer eso¡ - grite conmocionado -¡Erizo idiota¡- trataba de calmarme por el susto aunque mas era la presencia del erizo la que me hacía perder el control de mi ser.

-¡Kya Shadow¡- se quejo por el puñetazo que le di. – hombre no me vuelvas a pegar así, me duele- dijo sobándose la cabeza; mas que tranquilo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, no puedo estar cerca del erizo – no me vuelvas a asustar así, idiota- respondí aun alterado.

Solo me limite a observar la reacción del otro, pero al rato me sonrió de una manera muy provocativa y me dijo – vale, vale no lo hare de nuevo, pero no vine a asustarte- dijo mientras sonreía con más ímpetu – vine para invitarte a una fiesta que organizamos lo chicos y yo- decía aun con más euforia contenida. Me sorprendió esa propuesta por parte del erizo, es decir, siempre que hacen sus dichosas fiestas, nunca me invitan y por lo que he visto se ponen unas borracheras que asumo después no recuerdan. – estas de broma verdad- pregunte sarcástico- por qué me invitarías a una fiesta y más con tus amigos que me odian- espete sin medir mi carácter; él me vio sorprendido y después dijo – sabes me he dado cuenta de lo egoísta que he sido contigo y mi último viaje me ayudo a ver "la realidad" en la que vivo- dijo enfatizando sus palabras- así que pensé por qué no invitar a Shadow a pasarla bien un rato conmigo- dijo viéndome con el rabillo del ojo. Me quede pasmado mi reacción era incrédula no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él- que quieres decir con pasarla bien- pregunte sin pensar en lo que decía, mi cabeza estaba empezando a tener "malos pensamientos". –ya te lo dije, bueno la fiesta va a estar muy divertida, venga hombre no seas amargado y dime que si- replico ya aburrido. Claramente no estaba en mis planes ir de parranda y menos con Sonic, mire mi muñeca buscando la hora exacta, mierda ya es tarde –sabes Sonic es muy tarde y mañana tengo mucho que hacer- refuñe exigente. Sonic puso la cara más sería que no había visto jamás en mi vida- je, así que la forma de vida suprema tiene miedo a sobrepasar sus límites esta noche- menciono muy sarcástico – allá tu si no quieres venir pero solo recuerda que solo hay una oportunidad, Shadow, no te vayas a arrepentir después- culmino empezando a retomar su camino de vuelta a la fiesta. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, a que se refería con solo una oportunidad y porque me mira con esa cara excitante y provocativa, joder se habrá dado cuenta ya de mis sentimientos, no puede, me correspondería como yo quiero, mierda sembró la semilla de la duda en mí. –Sonic espera- medio grite mientras mis pies se volvían en dirección hacia él – y si cambie de opinión y te acompaño- pregunte algo apenado. Se volteo y me vio con una sonrisa mientras decía- pues bienvenido a la realidad hombre, ya era tiempo de que despertaras- menciono mientras en su mirada se formaba una ligera agonía y placer a la vez – sabes Shadow esta noche será inolvidable para todos- dijo muy feliz mientras se volteaba y me guiaba al lugar.

Que confuso me siento, que es lo que oculta por qué menciona todo en segundo sentido. No lo entiendo pero bueno espero no perder el control con el alcohol no acostumbro a beber y más en exceso pero puedo hacer una excepción solo por él, soy tan dócil.

A lo lejos escuchaba la música con el volumen al máximo, lo primero que vi fue a los amigos de Sonic bebiendo muy divertidos; dude un poco ya en la entrada y pensé en regresarme a mi casa, pero al parecer Sonic no quería eso y se dio cuenta de mi intención, antes de salir de nuevo me agarro de la muñeca y me adentro al centro de la fiesta; debo admitir que las luces de colores y la música me ayudo a disimular mi sonrojo y mi respiración alterada. Nos sentamos y él saco unas bebidas, me dio una, admito que estaba tan nerviosos que me la tome de un solo trago, claro que me ahogue un poco y Sonic solo me veía muy divertido – Shadow, ve más despacio – menciono mientras me veía –por lo que veo no te acostumbras a estar mucho en público- dijo viendo perdidamente a las personas en la pista de baile, esa noche sí que era loca, tan obvias eran mis reacciones – la verdad es que prefiero estar solo- espete sin meditar lo que decía – no me gusta verme tan acompañado, es molesto- finalice.

Él solo me vio y se rio un poco, ¿es que acaso dije algo tan estúpido o algo así? – no es bueno estar solo Shadow, veras ya probé esa libertad pero no me gusto; a partir de esta noche no estaré jamás solo y te lo demostrare- Comento mientras bebía su copa media vacía- joder, se acabo mi bebida, ¿Shadow quieres probar la sake que está de moda? es buena- menciono mientras se dirigía al bar a pedirlas. Mi vista se fijo en él, me percate de que había echado algo a la bebida, ¿Qué planea hacer? Entonces regresó y me entrego la copa llena, la vi por un rato y recordé lo que dijo de algo de salir de los límites- Sonic, dijiste que querías salirte de los limites ¿no?- pregunte agitando la bebida en la copa – tal parece que así es y tú qué piensas hacer- pregunto desperezándose, de nuevo volví mi mirada carmesí a la copa, la verdad quería olvidar un poco a la realidad que me enfrento cada día- pues ya tienes un compañero- espete bebiendo mi copa de un solo trago. Sonic tenía una mirada alegre y me vio muy divertido. No sé cuantas copas me bebí, solo recuerdo a Sonic muy cerca de mi cara y diciéndome algo que no entendía, mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse muy pesado tenía sueño, mi cabeza daba vueltas, tenia extraños pensamientos, no resistí mucho y me desmaye. Me desperté agitado tenía una pesadilla, pero que, no veo, mis manos están atadas y mis pies también, ¡¿Qué mierdas pasa aquí?! Y que paso con Sonic…

Intento levantarme pero no puedo, de repente siento que abren una puerta, no veo pero siento una presencia-Buenos Días, Shadow- esa voz, joder la reconozco.

¿Sonic? – Pregunte pasmado -que pasa por qué estoy amarrado- refuñe mientras me movía cuan lombriz en el suelo. De repente de escucho que cerraron la puerta de un zarpazo –Si Shadow soy yo- dijo mientras se acercaba- sabes anoche me la pase muy divertido contigo, me gusto mucho la forma en que te comportaste- dijo mientras se agachaba y acariciaba ligeramente una de mis piernas flexionadas. Mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, mi respiración era un poco más profunda – a, ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunte tratando de alejarme de él- a muchas cosas que me dijiste anoche, eres muy reservado en ciertas cosas, pero el alcohol hizo su efecto muy rápido y veo que no solo eso- susurraba mientras se colocaba encima de mí y juntaba su cuerpo al mío –Sonic, que haces-dije algo apenado, sentía su pelvis ligeramente contra la mía y moviéndose muy pero muy lento-me gusta, me gusta mucho esto tenerte así, tan sumiso, tan dócil- susurraba muy cerca de mi oreja. Sabía lo que quería asumí que aun estaba bajo efectos del alcohol, trate de detenerle – Sonic basta, no sabes lo que haces, aun no te has recuperado de la parranda, bájate de mí- dije mientras me movía bruscamente – que tonto eres Shadow, no estoy tomado, es más esto siempre lo quise hacer contigo- dijo riéndose un poco y acercándose aun mas y acariciándome la espalda que estaba un poco flexionada- Shadow te deseo, a ti y nadie más- susurro cerca de mi oreja; obviamente me sentía tan minúsculo con él, pero no podía darme el lujo de perder el control –Sonic, basta esto no está bien- dije mientras me contenía de besarle –no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- soné muy convincente – en serio, Shadow, yo jamás me arrepentiría de esto, y más tu o dime no es esto lo que quieres- menciono aun sobándose en mí. Ahora que hago, no puedo demostrarle el deseo que lleva mi ser, lo amo pero no puede saberlo –Sonic, no, qué pensarían tus amigos de verte envuelto en esta situación – dije algo sonrojado sentía mi piel arder; y de repente Sonic se detuvo-ja, ja, Shadow, ellos ni siquiera se imaginan esto-menciono sarcástico-además en donde estamos no es mi casa pero tranquilo nadie nos escuchara si es lo que te preocupa- dijo ligeramente cerca de mis labios; esto es lo que he soñado, pero no quiero, no puedo hacerlo –y por qué crees que quiero hacerlo contigo- pregunte tratando de sonar enojado. Se detuvo- Shadow, realmente crees que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de lo que sientes por mi- dijo en tono arrogante- no crees que me doy cuenta de tus reacciones ante mis caricias y tu suspirar cuando menciono tu nombre- decía mientras se paraba, joder no puede ser, esto es una broma –Además hace mucho tiempo que te alejaste de mí y no sabía por qué, pero te seguí y me di cuenta de tus emociones- me decía parado y yo tirado en el suelo; no sabía cuan apenado estaba, joder ya lo sabía- Todo este tiempo me di cuenta de lo que sientes, anda dime lo que siempre me has querido decir- dijo divertido.

No sabía cómo reaccionar me había descubierto pero podía negarlo – eres idiota yo jamás he sentido por ti más que un implacable odio- grite dudando en lo que decía, de repente me quito la venda de los ojos, mierda lo que menos quería verle a la cara- veo que no es tan fácil trata contigo, pero te voy a ayudar a decirlo- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cara- te amo- dijo él con su mirada llena en deseo. Yo voltee la cara- pues yo te odio- grite alterado,

Sabía que estaba desesperado por él pero que hubiera hecho estaba amarrado tirado en el suelo, su reacción me sorprendió, se monto a la altura de mis caderas y tomo mi cara y lo siguiente me dejo sin aliento, me robo un beso tan apasionado y deseoso de más –vamos Shadow, no lo sigas negando, esto solo comprueba mi teoría, me correspondes al beso igual o más de lo que lo hago yo – menciono mientras se acercaba a mi cuello y me empezaba a besar pausado y suave, -ahh, Sonic detente- dije empezando a sentirme excitado – no me detendré hasta escucharte decir lo que sientes, y sé que te gusta esto- dijo mientras juntaba más su cuerpo al mío; lo hare lo diré para que me deje ir y después desapareceré de la faz de este mundo –Te amo Sonic- dije aturdido en el ligero placer que sentía; él se detuvo y se sentó y sonrío, luego me cargo a una cama y me dijo – vez que era tan fácil- menciono muy dulcemente, - pero ahora no puedo dejarte ir, es mas no te dejare ir de aquí- finalizo y se coloco encima de mí otra vez.

Mi cuerpo ardía lo amaba tanto que no me importaba lo que hacía, de repente me besaba desenfrenado con deseo y pasión, yo correspondía por igual, me desato de las manos y los pies, sentía mucho calor por la incitación del momento. El besaba mi cuerpo y me acariciaba, era tan dulce y deseoso, no comprendía por qué me había rendido ante él, de repente su boca busco la mía y me pedía abrirla, de lo más tímido que era le concedí ese privilegio y adentro su lengua explorando mi cavidad y aun acariciándome; termino el beso tenia la respiración agitada y nos veíamos, se hasta donde quería llegar pero estaría bien hacerlo, -Shadow- dijo mientras bajaba por mi vientre besándolo pausadamente haciendo más grande el deseo de ambos. De repente sentí su boca besando mi virilidad semi erecta y sentía lo caliente de su boca, lamia tan suave y se la metió de un solo mientras yo sentía desfallecer de placer ante las atenciones que recibía, jamás en mi vida me imagine ese momento y mataría al que quisiera interrumpirlo- Sonic, ahh, detente, me voy a venir- dije sintiendo las contracciones del orgasmo; no me hizo caso y siguió, hasta que yo culmine, tenía las mejillas muy rojas y mi respiración alterada, sin duda el era un experto- Mmm, Shadow sabes tan bien- menciono mientras se limpiaba un poco- Ahora pídeme lo siguiente- dijo mientras se colocaba en posición. Estaba a punto acaramelado quería mas-Sonic, tómame por favor-dije sin pensar; de repente sentía su miembro muy cerca de mi entrada sobándose- te gustara y esta será la marca de que solo eres mío y de nadie más- menciono mientras de un jalón se metió como intruso en mi cuerpo. Jamás había sentido un dolor por igual sentía desgarrarme, menos mal él se detuvo mientras me acostumbraba a su tamaño, estaba llorando me dolía pensé que no sería tan cruel, me besaba la boca y el cuello para calmarme y me dijo algo que contrajo mi corazón- tranquilo mi amor, ya pasara- abrí los ojos en par y él me beso de nuevo como si nunca me quisiera dejar ir, empezó a moverse, aun sentía dolor pero era menos, sentía sus jadeos y la fuerza que empleaba para hacerme sentir placer; empezaba a embestirme con mucha fuerza y juntaba su cuerpo al mío, sentía su respirar profundo y me hablaba – Shadow- decía entrecortado – ahh, eres tan estrecho y caliente, me gustas, te amo- decía muy cariñoso. Yo solo cerraba los ojos y llorando de placer, me sentía tan bien; de repente se detuvo y me coloco boca abajo y de nuevo se metió en mí de un jalón, empezaba a perder la cordura y embestía con mas rudeza, sentía que no tardaría más, ya sentía venirme y él también, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y culmino dentro de mí, sentí una gran presión entrar en mí, yo termine en las sabanas de la cama. Aun estaba dentro de mí, la reacción de mi cuerpo le hacía sentir aun mas placer. Salió de mí, yo estaba recostado tratando de recuperarme de tan violento orgasmo, él se recostó a mi lado y me veía con una mirada de posesión- eres mío y de nadie más- menciono mientras me jalaba a su lado y me besaba de nuevo salvajemente, respondía lo mejor que podía pero estaba muy cansado, él se dio cuenta y me recostó en su pecho mientras me acariciaba la espalda y me decía- Shadow te amo- susurraba a mi oreja, ya sentía desmayarme pero antes le conteste –Sonic, también te amo- finalice y mi cuerpo no supo más del exterior.

Hola gente de fanfiction y demás paginas! Es para mí un honor poder escribir mis historias aquí, bueno solo les pido que no sean muy severos conmigo, soy nueva :3, me inspiré en muchas cosas para realizar esta historia, la verdad no sé cuantos capítulos me lleve este fic pero lo terminare…

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, lo quieran saber de mi, déjalo en un Review todos serán leídos y respondidos. No insultes por favor si no te gusta este género.

Hasta el próximo cap! Cuídense XD


End file.
